


Take Me to Church

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Bea is definitely not dead, Bea was never dead, Don't tell me Bea is dead, F/F, This... is sin, just sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song of the same name by HozierAllie convinces Bea to be bad





	Take Me to Church

“Of all of the places we could be doing this, Allie, this seems like the last one where we _should_ be doing this. I have a perfectly good room with a _bed_ and a _door_ back in H Block.” Bea protested as the beautiful blonde led her down the hallway by the hand, a mischievous grin pulling across her full lips that could mean nothing but trouble of the best kind.

“Aww, Bea. What’s the point of being the Top Dog if you don’t take advantage every now and again?” Allie asked without slowing down. She nibbled her lower lip as she looked back at Bea. The older woman immediately recognized that she would be completely incapable of denying Allie anything when she gave her that look. Bea was pretty certain Allie knew her power.

“Okay, just know that this definitely will not be my best work.” Bea replied as they opened the double doors slightly and slipped through into the dark chapel. Allie, who had fully been expecting to take the lead, found herself pleasantly surprised and flushed in response. Bea winked back at her. Two could play at this game and Bea played well. “It does seem to be working for you.” she said, eyeing the other woman up and down.

Carefully Bea removed everything from the altar, just as a precaution. Allie leaned back against it, gathering where Bea was going with this. Once the items were safely set aside, Allie found Bea’s hot mouth against her own, one hand in her hair, the other on her hip, and no distance between their bodies. She caught herself smiling into the kiss, as insistent as it was.

With only a measure of the strength, Allie knew Bea to have, the redhead lifted her up onto the altar, pressing ever forward and helping Allie to remove her uniform pants, leaving them dangling at the ankles. Bea’s mouth moved to Allie’s throat as the blonde felt electricity running down her spine and ending up between her legs. She held on to Bea’s shoulder with one hand and the back of the altar for support as Bea moved from her throat with one last kiss and dragged her tongue along the damp folds of her panties.

Allie whined in response, using what little control she still had to keep quiet. Bea repeated the motion with more force, making Allie’s hips twitch before Bea could get a solid grip on her knees. Finally, she peeled the damp fabric away and eased them down Allie’s legs painfully slowly. She grinned up at the blonde from between her legs through long eyelashes, seemingly innocently.

“You’re the one who wanted to fuck in a church.” Bea said casually and Allie made a mental note to repay the favor soon. Her girlfriend had to know she wouldn’t be getting away from this so easily. However, at this moment, Allie only wanted one thing as Bea knelt at this particular altar.

Bea smirked one more time before taking her first long and languid lick, lavishing Allie’s full slit with attention from even the first taste, barely enough pressure to be felt, but enough to elicit a gasp from above her. As Bea began to pick up her pace for fear of being caught out of bounds despite her position as Top Dog, she responded according to the noises Allie made, using them as her signals for what to do more and what to do less. Strong fingers laced through Bea’s hair, holding but not pulling at the curls. When Allie seemed to just barely be hanging on, already at the edge, Bea slid two fingers into her.

Warm, wet heat spilled immediately around them and Bea licked it up, even as she worked Allie on her way down, feeling all of the tension roll out of her body until she finally slackened against Bea. To her credit, Bea left nothing to waste and when Allie’s breathing became normal once more, and Bea assisted Allie back onto her feet only the slightest traces of sweat remained behind.

“If you don’t mind, I would prefer that you take me to church in the privacy of my own room.” Bea said as Allie finished dressing and kissed her once more, tasting herself on Bea’s tongue before walking back together hand in hand like school-girls.


End file.
